Sandbox/Project Genesis/I
Information related to all of the nations for Project Genesis. Each nation is based on a user at Althistory, and will help add diversity to the project and its related articles. Personal beliefs and leanings JoshtheRoman Politics "As for the government, something not too dissimilar from the general structure of the US. The judicial branch would be based off the constitution, plus the religious text. The executive would the monarchical, while the legislature would represent the people. As for the underlying philosophy, everything would be in moderation, if that makes sense. Not too authoritarian, nor chaotic; not religiously overbearing, nor libertine. Etc etc. I think society would be improved if we were less individualist, basically. Although Communism and Fascism is clearly too far as I said it's a balance. Using force, surveillance, etc, is tyranny. I don't like political parties but outlawing them is stupid. I would advocate for a voting system that makes a two-party scenario less likely, in order to break up their power over elections, government, and such." Economy "My views on economics would actually be somewhat left (in relation to US). But relief is calibrated to the society, so through family/religion endorsed by the state." Religion "Hmm, for the religion, I would base it off Zoroastrianism, but instead of fire, water instead. Presumably they live in a desert-like environment, something similar to Egypt; thus water is seen as sacred." Education "Something similar to real life, but with religion/moral teaching included. I'm not too sure on upper education." Family "The society would be very family-oriented, nuclear households would be a strange concept." Courtship See: "I think that there should be an upper limit on polygynous relationships; 3 wives at most, 1 privileged wife who runs the household; 2 subordinate wives. And the Zoroastrians didn't have a favorable view on homosexuality either. I think I already explained on what I think should be done about it." Military "In my ideal society, the guys would spend 1-2 years in the military as common training/experience. But otherwise, I'd rather have them not interfere in politics. Something akin to the US currently, although the M-I Complex is another issue." Environment "Semi-arid climate similar to Egypt." SkyGreen42 Politics "Centre-left, encouraging people to partake in politics, I prefer not using force, and I personally solve my problems verbally, even when literally headlocked (I can elaborate on that if you want). I don't like surveillance, perhaps in public places but I feel like more would be an invasion of privacy targeted assassinations are iffy and I wouldn't really support them unless it's obvious there's no other option, or if not acting quickly enough would create too many issues. Political parties are something I both like and dislike, like because it aggregates the interests of the political "drivers" in a nation, but dislike because it can make voters and the government too passive and opposed to change. First-past-the-post things are a problem. Proportional voting and those types of voting where you vote for multiple parties and your second choice only gets the vote if the first one didn't. Those are cool." Economy "I don't believe in from everyone according to ability to each according to need I think. Because of the simple fact that people are susceptible to error we need to control both the free market with government regulations, and government regulations by limiting their extent. That way I think we'd ensure less error from both. But imo the thing I wanna add is I think we need more people who do practical things involved in the government. Left-wings are riddled with humanities, social sciences and whatnot while right-wings are full of economists, pure businessmen/managers etc. People that actually produce value instead of just managing it are often apolitical because they're not as affected by these changes. People like engineers of any kind, technicians, etc. More professional people who produce." Religion "Well I prefer a separation of church and state for multiple reasons, I believe that religion is something associated with being of above-average morality and a code of conduct, and since power to an extent corrupts, giving too much power to religious officials would be a bad thing for a religion. While I don't mind people advocating some political stances because of their religious beliefs, I'd still want them to use reasoning more complex than "It says so in the Bible/Quran/Talmud" whatever." Education Family "I mean I believe family has a role in the development of kids, and stuff like that. Like, I'm aware of the differences between kids raised by single parents and by two parents. Personally I believe these differences in a large part stem from the economic issues and social stigma caused. While I'd prefer kids to have a nuclear family to depend on, I think it's not the end of the world if they don't. In my opinion, raising a child is about making the kid realize that it's not the only person in the world, and that it will depend on others, and others will depend on it. And from that stems the basics of a simple moral system that kids should be aware of at the age they're able to grasp abstract concepts. Obviously most kids don't do bad things because they'll be punished, but sometimes you gotta teach them not to do bad things because they are bad. Morality however is something I'm not sure on, as in I don't know what the correct moral code would be. But when it comes to raising children I guess it's simpler because kids are simpler in many ways." Courtship "I guess dating should be somewhat similar to what we have today, but with a more equalized position between men and women. I personally don't mind polygamy and homosexuality and believe people should have the right to practice both, but I also believe government should mostly stay out or marriages in general." Military "I don't think it should have a big role in either, at least in a developed enough region. We should have a military, with a limited but professional army. I really don't need transgender teens that got kicked out of their house and poor people that can't afford anything else as the main line of defense of my country." Environment "I like Mediterranean climates." Scrawland Scribblescratch Politics "My leanings are left liberal. The best government is representative democracy. Voting should be for all adults. The government's purpose above all should be to help the people. Economy ''"Banks should be regulated. Government regulation should be light, and the government should only intervene to protect the popular interest. Government should provide welfare and the such to those who need it. (Correction: No. To all.) Employment should be left to people. But government should provide some sort of compensation to the unemployed; enough to keep them afloat until they can find a job, but not so much that they never seek a job. Religion "If people want to have religion that is fine. I don't like organized religion. Religion should be strictly personal; it's between you and god (or gods). No intermediaries or interpreters. I am irreligious. I don't see a need for religion or religiousness. Education ''"Government should establish and maintain standards of education. I believe in public education for all." Family "Whichever parents earns income (headship). I believe only one parent should be working, and one should be at home. It doesn't matter which one is which. The government should not intervene unless in extreme cases. No kids should not have a say. Although I think living with extended families is better." Courtship Military Environment Questions *Government *Religion **What are your religious beliefs?: **What is your view toward religion as a whole?: **What role, if any, should religion play in society?: **What role should clergy play, if any, within faith?: **Should the clergy be gender-based or fully integrated?: **Do you think religious groups should have morality police?: **What role should the government have toward religion?: